


In Slumber And In Kindness

by pennedgalaxy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey didn't look anything like an angel whilst asleep, nor did he look anything resembling innocent. He did however look relaxed despite the awkward sleeping position he had found himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Slumber And In Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsorryimlate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/gifts).



> Just a really short thing I had a craving to write, wrote in retaliation for a fic imsorryimlate wrote for me.

Edward hovered over Harvey's desk, upon his face was a fond expression. Detective Bullock had spent the majority of the past two days working with Jim to catch a serial murderer, one with a certain predilection towards children. The two of them hadn't stopped to rest the entire time and with the case now firmly closed Harvey's sleep debt had finally decided it was time he payed up.

Harvey didn't look anything like an angel whilst asleep, nor did he look anything resembling innocent. He did however look relaxed despite the awkward sleeping position he had found himself in. Ed smiled as he saw Harvey nuzzle into his hat, of which he had been using as a makeshift pillow. Ed couldn't help but to wonder what the other man was dreaming about, was he dreaming of all things mundane? Or perhaps something more intriguing? He was almost tempted to stay and watch until such a time as Harvey would awaken.

Ultimately he decided against the desire to simply watch the slumbering detective, he could always observe Harvey some other time. This was hardly the first time Bullock had fallen asleep at his desk, but it was the first time Ed had been around to see it.

Ed sighed and gave the station a cursory look around and after noticing that the station was practically empty he moved towards the detective. Edward smiled softly as he plucked Harvey's coat off of the back of his chair and delicately he draped it over the other man's prone form.

"Sweet dreams, Detective Bullock."


End file.
